homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102614-Gentle Manipulation
17:33:09 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 17:33 -- 17:33:13 AT: hey serios!! 17:33:26 GG: You. Again. I. See.... 17:34:24 GG: What. Is. It. That. You. Are. Contacting. Me. About? 17:34:41 AT: sorry to bother! but do you kno about the discs? 17:34:46 AT: @ ur hive? n how they work? 17:35:04 GG: I. Was. Unaware. That. There. Were. Discs. Delivered. To. My. Hive. 17:35:34 AT: yup its how were getting into the game 17:35:37 AT: i just got mine! 17:35:41 AT: or i guess 17:35:44 AT: its how ur gonna get to scarlet 17:36:20 GG: Ah. Yes. Scarlet.... If. It. Will. Help. With. Reuniting. Me. With. Her. Then. This. "Game." Is. A. Small. Price. To. Pay. 17:36:47 AT: great! :D so ill explain how they work quick! 17:37:04 GG: Go. On. Ahead. 17:37:33 AT: okay so there's two of them and one of them is labelled "server" 17:37:40 AT: the other is the actual game im assuming 17:38:07 AT: but the server disc that helps other players get in youd be able to see their hive i think? 17:38:32 AT: server players get the other players in the game so its p much a huge link i already have my server player 17:38:41 AT: and you still need yours! 17:38:58 GG: So. I. Can. Not. Get. Directly. In. Without. Someone. Else.... 17:39:26 AT: nope sorry :( 17:39:38 AT: n youd have to help someone else get in too or it all gets messed up 17:39:44 AT: and then no one gets in! 17:40:30 GG: A. Small. Bother. But. Again. If. It. Will. Let. Me. Be. With. Scarlet. Again. It. Will. Be. Worth. It. 17:42:18 AT: of course it will be why do you think im telling you! 17:42:42 GG: There. Would. Be. No. Other. Reason. I. Can. Think. Of. 17:42:57 AT: :) 17:43:23 AT: if you wouldnt mind i could be your server player? i kno how important scarlet is to you so i could get you in the game even faster 17:43:43 GG: Yes. That. Sounds. Most. Agreeable. To. Me. 17:43:47 GG: To. Get. In. The. Game. Faster. 17:44:08 GG: But. I. Would. Prefer. To. Make. Certain. Nyarla. Is. Soon. After. 17:44:26 AT: good! mmm he should be! i heard he did something to upset you? :( 17:45:17 GG: Yes.... That. Miscreant. Had. Obviously. Conspired. With. The. Oracle. To. Destroy. Any. Favor. I. Would. Have. In. Scarlet'S. Eye. 17:47:04 GG: Though. I. Recall. He. Was. Trying. To. Use. The. Letter. As. "Payment." For. The. List. Considering. How. Willing. The. Oracle. Gave. The. List. It. Seems. There. Would. Be. No. Other. Reason. For. The. Letter. To. Exist. Other. Than. To. Give. Me. Trouble. 17:47:51 AT: !! what? D: oh the letter business yea i remember that 17:48:01 GG: Remember. It? 17:48:05 AT: i got on to nyarla too about that :/ that was really r00d of him! 17:48:15 AT: i found out about it second hand yes 17:48:20 GG: I. See.... 17:48:24 AT: and if i had known you were meant for scarlet i would've bbeen even madder! 17:49:03 GG: That. Is. Good. To. Hear.... 17:49:58 GG: It. Does. Seem. Odd. That. I. Have. Never. Heard. Of. You. Even. If. You. Were. Slated. To. Likely. Die. To. The. Empress.... You. Certainly. Know. How. To. Show. Respect. For. One. Such. As. Scarlet. Though. 17:51:00 AT: yea i guess i had resigned myself to my death tho so thats okay 17:51:18 AT: i dont think a heiress whos resigned to death should show anything BUT respect for someone like scarlet!! 17:53:45 GG: That. Seems.... 17:53:59 GG: Yes. That. Seems. About. Right.... 17:54:57 AT: yup the game was just a lucky break 17:55:15 GG: I. Suppose. So.... 17:56:55 AT: so! ill be your server player, i have mine aand mm. you can choose who you act as the server for uum maybe lorrea? 17:57:23 GG: I. Suppose. She. Will. Do.... 17:58:01 AT: okay! :D and i can keep an eye on nyarla for you! he talks to me a lot so 17:58:08 AT: illl let you kno when he enters the game!! 17:58:58 GG: This. Is. A. Great. Deal. Of. Aid. You. Are. Giving. Me.... Why. Are. You. Helping. Someone. Who. Barely. Knows. You? 18:01:12 AT: well... ive kinda known you for a long time!! i never really left my hive much but you were always nearby and i always admired how dutiful you were and how much respect you had for the empress! if scarlet has surpassed the empress in your affections well! why wouldn't i try to help? 18:02:32 GG: Yet. Again. Odd.... 18:03:18 GG: But. Indeed. There. Is. Noone. Greater. Than. Scarlet.... Even. The. Empress. Pales. In. Comparison. To. Her. 18:04:24 AT: i hope i can meet her :) 18:05:14 GG: She. May. Be. Willing. To. See. You.... Especially. If. She. Is. Willing. To. See. That. Walking. Scum. Mr. Aesona. 18:05:48 GG: If. It. Was. Not. By. Her. Orders. I. Would. Have. Culled. Him. By. Now. 18:06:37 GG: .... 18:06:46 GG: How. Oddly. Nostalgic. 18:07:07 AT: he didnt kno you were destined for scarlet tho! and isnt better that he serves her instead? 18:07:08 AT: um 18:07:09 AT: ?? 18:07:39 GG: I. Feel. As. I. Said. Something. Of. That. Effect. Before. Scarlet. Told. Me.... No. Matter. 18:07:57 AT: oh 18:07:58 AT: okay 18:08:04 GG: It. Will. Be. Up. To. Scarlet. To. Decide. His. Fate. In. Any. Case. 18:08:19 AT: of course!! 18:08:31 GG: Though. I. Can. Not. See. Anything. But. Death. For. Him.... He. Is. Unworthy. Of. Serving. Her. 18:09:18 AT: a grunt worker is always good tho! but youre right its up to scarlet! 18:09:42 GG: In. Any. Case. I. Thank. You. For. The. Aid. 18:10:02 AT: youre very welcome! :) ill contact you after i take care of merrow to get everything set up! 18:10:04 GG: In. Time. We. May. All. Be. Able. To. Bask. In. Scarlet'S. Presence. 18:10:10 GG: Merrow? 18:10:13 AT: i can only hope! 18:10:33 AT: yea hes another fuchsia really violent i think if we dont take care of them hed ruin everything 18:10:39 AT: maybe even hurt scarlet :( 18:10:55 GG: Then. Yes. Take. Him. Out. At. Once. 18:11:15 AT: of course!! ramira is helping me with him 18:11:27 AT: but i dont think she understands how important scarlet is yet!! so i wouldnt talk to her for a while 18:11:29 AT: she might just upset you 18:12:03 GG: I. Suppose. That. Would. Be. Best.... The. Witch. Of. Debloom. Does. Not. Have. The. Best. Of. Reputations.... 18:12:15 AT: no she doesnt :( 18:12:32 GG: Even. If. She. Is. Essentially. Helping. To. Keep. Scarlet. Safe. From. Merrow. 18:13:10 AT: fighting is her thing so she may not even realize that shes working toward succh a great cause! 18:16:04 GG: Very. True.... One. Such. As. Her. Would. Probably. Too. Uncouthe. Or. Insane. To. Understand. How. Great. This. Undertaking. Is. 18:16:39 AT: hehe probably! she did take out her entire flarp team after all 18:16:42 AT: and the opposition 18:16:49 AT: handled right she can work toward the greater cause tho! 18:18:04 GG: Flarping.... Yet. Another. Vice. Of. Mr. Aesona.... How. Anyone. Would. Waste. Their. Time. On. That. I. Shall. Never. Understand. 18:18:26 AT: you and me both tbh! tho the costumes are pretty cool! 18:18:45 GG: I.... Suppose.. 18:19:58 AT: well 18:20:05 AT: i guess look at this way 18:20:31 AT: the costumes would make you look great! at least enough to be able to stand next to scarlet without shame 18:21:10 GG: Exactly. What. Would. Be. Wrong. With. My. Uniform. That. I. Would. Be. Shamed. To. Stand. Next. To. Scarlet. In. It? 18:22:10 AT: nothing if you think its fine! just thought youd like something for more formal occasions! 18:22:38 GG: That.... Would. Perhaps. Be. Fitting. 18:23:24 GG: I. Have. Much. To. Consider. With. My. Reunion. With. Scarlet. 18:24:01 AT: let me kno if youd like consulting on that! i kno someone who's rlly good w/ that stuff 18:25:03 GG: Yet. More. Aid.... Are. You. Trying. To. Reinforce. The. Charade. Of. The. Idea. Of. Us. Knowing. Each. Other? 18:26:27 GG: You. Have. All. But. Dropped. It. In. This. Entire. Conversation. Compared. To. Our. Previous. Ones. 18:29:59 AT: !! i dont mean to :( its more of just 18:30:03 AT: i kno ABOUT you 18:30:27 AT: like i said i rlly admire you so im rlly excited i finally get to help you somehow! 18:31:19 GG: So. The. Hacking. And. The. Insistance.... Was. Some. Indirect. Admiration? I. Am. Flattered. But. I. Only. Belong. To. Scarlet. 18:31:41 GG: But. I. Will. Welcome. The. Aid. 18:31:52 AT: ... yea im sorry :( i hope you can forgive me for that 18:32:23 GG: The. Aid. Will. Work. Towards. That. 18:32:45 GG: And. When. You. Meet. Scarlet. You. Will. Understand. Why. You. Could. Never. Compete. With. Her. 18:33:33 GG: For. Now. I. Must. Keep. My. Eyes. Open. For. The. Ship. 18:34:33 GG: I. Have. No. Intention. Of. Mr. Aesona. Doing. Something. Indirect. With. It. Even. If. Scarlet. Wish. To. See. Him. Alive. 18:35:07 AT: itd be a good idea to watch him yea! i cant wait to meet her :) 18:35:15 AT: gl with the ship!! i have to catch up to ramira 18:35:29 AT: if u don't mind me leaving? 18:35:39 GG: I. Do. Not. Mind. 18:35:56 AT: okay! bye serios! 18:36:00 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 18:36 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Serios